wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XXI
XXI Rzeczywistość W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi gabinetu raz i drugi. Pani Latter ocknęła się z marzeń i spojrzała na zegar. - Jedenasta wieczór - rzekła. - Cóż się stało? Proszę... Weszła panna Howard. Miała tak nieśmiałe ruchy i tak skromnie spuszczone oczy, że pani Latter zaniepokoiła się. - Cóż - odezwała się cierpko - czy znowu uczennice chcą wypędzić jakiego nauczyciela? Panna Howard zarumieniła się po swojemu. - Nie może pani zapomnieć wypadku z Dębickim - odparła cicho. - Przecież stało się to przez wzgląd na panią... Pani nie cierpiała tego człowieka... - A, panno Klaro, mogłaby pani zostawić mi swobodę przynajmniej w nielubieniu kogoś! - wybuchnęła pani Latter. - Cóż pani znowu przynosi? Nieśmiałość panny Howard znikła. - Więc to jest podziękowanie za moją życzliwość? - zawołała. - Od tej chwili - mówiła szyderczym tonem - może pani być pewną, że do osobistych jej spraw mieszać się nie będę, choćby... - Zatem obecnie przyszła pani nie w moim interesie? Chwała Bogu. - Zgadła pani. Sprowadziła mnie tu niedola osoby trzeciej, będąca zarazem wielką sprawą czy wielką niesprawiedliwością społeczną. - Sądzi pani, że mam odpowiednią władzę? - zapytała pani Latter. - Władzę?... nie wiem. Prędzej obowiązek. Joasia znajduje się w stanie... - dokończyła cicho panna Howard. Pani Latter drgnęły usta. Nie zmieniając jednakże tonu odparła: - Czy tak?... Winszuję. - Winszuje pani... swemu synowi... Pani Latter pożółkła, usta i powieki zaczęły jej drżeć. - Pani chyba ma gorączkę, panno Klaro - odparła stłumionym głosem. - Czy pani zastanowiła się, co pani mówi?... Gubi pani, prawda że szaloną, ale w gruncie niezłą dziewczynę, powtarzając jakieś plotki bezsensowne... Przecież Joanna ciągle bawi się, bywa między ludźmi... Jest nawet w przyszłym tygodniu gospodynią jakiegoś rautu... - Nie może robić inaczej - rzekła panna Howard wzruszając ramionami. - Przyjdzie jednak czas... Pani Latter chwilę patrzyła na nią drżąc z gniewu. Spokój panny Howard doprowadzał ją do szału. - Co pani mówi?... Co to jest?... Co to wreszcie mnie obchodzi?... Na żądanie pani wydaliłam Joannę... już nie jest na mojej pensji, więc... co mnie po tych nowinach?... - Ależ sprawa ta obchodzi syna pani... - Mego syna?... - zawołała pani Latter. - Chcesz pani wmówić we mnie, że gdy jakiejś guwernantce podoba się mieć wypadek w życiu, to ja będę za to odpowiadała?... O Joasi jest kłamstwo, ale nawet choćby tak było, kto ma prawo zaczepiać mego syna?... - Naturalnie, że jego ofiara. - Cha... cha... cha! Joasia ofiarą mego syna... Ja zaś mam zostać protektorką młodej osoby, która od roku spacerowała po mieście bez mojej wiedzy... Powtarzam: nie wierzę w to, co pani mówi o Joasi; ale choćby tak... to ja chyba powinna bym najpóźniej dowiedzieć się o tym, jak mój syn był zapewne ostatnim w tej awanturze, jeżeli się naprawdę w nią zaplątał. Panna Howard zmieszała się. - Nie może pani mówić tak o Joasi - rzekła. - Ona przecież z panem Kazimierzem była na kolacji... wtedy... - A z iloma była pierwej?... Nie wierzę w to, co mi pani mówi o Joasi, lecz jeżeli byłoby to prawdą, mój syn nie miałby prawa jej wierzyć. Bo ta dziewczyna oszukiwała mnie mówiąc, że idzie do krewnych; kiedy szła na schadzkę; któż więc zaręczy, że nie oszukiwała mego syna i wszystkich swoich kochanków, jeżeli on był jednym z nich? - A jeżeli sama Joasia powie, że to pan Kazimierz?... - Komu powie? - zapytała pani Latter. - Pani. Pani Latter schwyciła lampę z biurka, zdjęła klosz i oświetliła ścianę nad kanapką, gdzie wisiały dwa portrety dzieci. - Patrz, pani! - zawołała do panny Howard. - Oto jest Kazio, gdy miał lat pięć, a oto Helenka, gdy miała trzy. Takie są rysy familijne Norskich. Kto chciałby przekonać mnie, że Kazio... ten musiałby pokazać dziecko podobne albo do niego, albo do Helenki. Rozumie pani? - To znaczy, musiałby czekać trzy albo pięć lat - wtrąciła panna Howard. - A tymczasem?... - Co tymczasem?... - Co ma począć kobieta zdradzona? - Nie narażać się... nie polować na to, ażeby ją zdradzano!... - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem pani Latter. - Ona niewinna... nie wiedziała, co ją spotka. - Panno Klaro - rzekła już spokojnie pani Latter. - Jesteś kobietą dojrzałą, mówisz do kobiety dojrzałej i mówisz jak pensjonarka... Wszakże całe nasze wychowanie jest skierowane tylko do tego, ażeby uchronić kobietę od zdrad... Każą nam nie włóczyć się po nocach, nie kokietować mężczyzn, wystrzegać się ich... Pilnuje nas cały świat, grozi niesławą za każdy uśmiech, za każdy poufalszy ruch... Słowem - dwudziestoma płotami zabezpiecza się kobietę od pewnych rzeczy... Więc jeżeli ona dobrowolnie, a nawet wbrew upomnieniom, co dzień sama przeskakuje te płoty, czy może nazywać się zdradzoną?... - Więc pani uznaje jakieś specjalne przepisy dla kobiet?... Więc kobiety nie są ludźmi?... - zawołała panna Howard. - Przepraszam panią, ale ja tych przepisów nie stworzyłam. A jeżeli one stosują się tylko do kobiet, to zapewne z tej racji, że tylko kobiety zostają matkami. - A więc według pani emancypacja, postęp, najwyższe zdobycze cywilizacji... - Kochana panno Klaro - przerwała pani Latter kładąc jej na ramieniu rękę - zgódźmy się na jedno: pani wolno bronić postępu, a mnie - ciężko zapracowanych pieniędzy. Ja nie zmuszam pani do przyjmowania moich zacofanych poglądów, niechże więc pani nie zmusza mnie do przyjmowania na mój koszt zagadkowych dzieci, jeżeli te istotnie przyjdą na świat. - Więc Joanna zwróci się do syna pani - odpowiedziała oburzona panna Klara. - A on odpowie jej w ten sposób jak ja pani. Jeżeli Joanna uważała za stosowne narażać się na awantury, to nie powód, ażeby mój syn nie miał prawa usuwać się od awantur. Zresztą mój syn nie ma pieniędzy... - Ach, prawda! - pochwyciła panna Howard z szyderczym uśmiechem - że syn pani jest jeszcze małoletni... To nie Kotowski, który umie dotrzymać słowa danego kobiecie... - Panno Howard! - Dobranoc pani! - odpowiedziała panna Klara. - A ponieważ nasze poglądy różnią się aż tak... więc... od Wielkiejnocy będę miała zaszczyt usunąć się z tej pensji. - Ach! usuń się choćby ze świata!... - szepnęła pani Latter po odejściu nauczycielki. I nagle taki żal ścisnął ją za gardło, taka desperacja poczęła rozsadzać jej piersi, taki chaos zakotłował się w głowie, iż myślała, że padł na nią atak szaleństwa. Wiadomość przyniesiona przez pannę Howard była wielkim nieszczęściem dla pani Latter; ale ostatnie słowa rozmowy były ciosem zadanym jej macierzyńskiej dumie i nadziejom. Z jaką pogardą ta stara panna nazwała jej syna "małoletnim"!... I jak ona śmiała, jak ona miała serce w tej chwili porównać go z Kotowskim? Już od pewnego czasu w duszy pani Latter gromadziły się głuche uczucia, które można by nazwać pretensją do syna. Ile razy zapytał ją kto: "Co robi pan Kazimierz?..." "Dokąd wyjeżdża?..." albo: "Ile ma lat?...", matka doznawała jakby pchnięcia nożem. Po każdym takim pytaniu przychodziło jej na myśl, że ten syn już ma lat dwadzieścia kilka, że pomimo zdolności nic nie robi, co gorsze - ciągle pozostaje tym samym obiecującym młodzieńcem, jakim był mając lat szesnaście, siedemnaście, osiemnaście... A co najgorsze - zabiera mnóstwo pieniędzy jej, kobiecie zmęczonej pracą i zagrożonej bankructwem. Nieraz przypominał jej się ów przykry sen, w którym po raz pierwszy w życiu uczuła chłód dla swych dzieci i powiedziała sobie, że - mogłaby być wolna, gdyby nie one. Ależ to był tylko sen, bo na jawie ona wciąż gorąco kochała Kazia i Helenkę, wierzyła w ich świetną przyszłość i gotowa była wszystko poświęcić dla nich. Tymczasem dziś panna Howard w brutalny sposób zerwała zasłonę z jej sennych tajemnic i ośmieliła się powiedzieć, że ten Kazio ubóstwiany jest niedołęgą. "On jeszcze małoletni!... To nie Kotowski..." A ów Kotowski to przecie rówieśnik Kazia, z tą różnicą, że już kończył uniwersytet i szedł wytkniętą drogą, której Kazio jeszcze nawet nie znalazł. Ów Kotowski utrzymuje sam siebie, a taką ma wiarę w przyszłość, że zaimponował Mielnickiemu. Oto jest młoda energia, jakiej pani Latter szukała w swoim synu i nie mogła... nie mogła znaleźć!... A dziś co?... Jak ten ukochany syn, ten przyszły geniusz przedstawia się ludzkim oczom?... Przychodzi tu, do jej mieszkania, marna guwernantka i z całym spokojem depcze syna wobec matki. Bo w przekonaniu Howardówny ten "małoletni" i niepodobny do Kotowskiego pan Kazimierz chyba... powinien by ożenić się z Joanną czy co?... Myśląc o tym pani Latter schwyciła się oburącz za włosy i chciała bić głową w ścianę. Czy mogło być coś haniebniejszego jak jej syn skazany - na żenienie się!... Jej chluba, nadzieja, ziemskie bóstwo, które cały świat miał podziwiać, kończy wcale nie rozpoczynaną karierę w ten sposób, że - żeni się z wydaloną guwernantką i cieszy się przedwczesnym potomstwem!... Co by na to powiedział Solski, Mielnicki i wszyscy jej znajomi, którzy tak ciekawie wypytywali się: "Co robi pani Kazimierz?..." "Dokąd wyjeżdża?..." "Ile ma lat?..." Dziś wszystkie kwestie rozwiązane jednym cięciem: pan Kazimierz ma tyle lat, że już może być ojcem, a co robi?... Jest wciąż małoletnim, na chlebie u matki, jak powiedziała panna Howard. Straszną noc przepędziła pani Latter: w jej duszy coś się załamało. góra strony Emancypantki I/XXI